


【aph】【米英】Soundless Lies

by azuleira



Series: APH历史向同人 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Accuracy, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuleira/pseuds/azuleira
Summary: Warning：*R-18/粗口/涉及非自愿性/毒品/边嗑边做*本家设定/二战时期历史向/虐虐虐*仏英提及有/米英两人都不洁*如果以上都能接受的话，还要注意本文历史梗和文学梗较多，后面会注释，基本不影响阅读。*一部分因为害怕河蟹而走外链*是独普/露普的《永恒梦境》的番外，后记会介绍到这部我过去的作品。感兴趣的可以点开此博客的发布历史查看。该文的分级也是R-18而且涉及两个CP。





	【aph】【米英】Soundless Lies

看了看表，下午一点，距离亚瑟赶到这里，怎么说还有一个小时。

阿尔弗雷德于是躺在沙发上，打算就这样发呆下去。他盯着百叶窗外被分隔得井井有条的市容，窗户的叶片正好把皇后区的老旧公寓楼切割开来，一条是沾满油渍污垢的垃圾桶和骨瘦如柴的流浪狗，一条是铺上了涂鸦与海报的绚烂的墙壁，一条是砌得歪歪扭扭的酒红色的砖头和从窗台上蔓延下来的绿萝，一条是人烟稀少的荒凉街道和灰头土脸的小男孩——所有残破的景象组合起来，就形成了阿尔弗雷德现在所看到的，也是自从美国宣战以来，他所一直看到的。

那是纽约1942年的夏天。国内也好，国外也好，整个世界也好，都动荡不安着。阿尔弗雷德也同样。

他的身体算是其他人中最强壮的那个，现在却也经常会犯起头痛。来看过他的医生说他只是压力过大，多休息就会缓解状况。阿尔弗雷德自然不相信这类安慰病人时说的套话，而是管那个医生要了一点止疼片和玛咖。结果这些东西没有从根本上缓解他的症状，反而是让阿尔染上了一个新的爱好，那就是烟和酒，有时候会夹带着一点大麻和冰丨毒。毕竟无论是止疼片还是毒丨品，到头来起的作用都是一样的，所以阿尔更愿意去试那些能让他顺带兴奋起来的。

这个恶习也好，嗜好也好，对阿尔来说并不值得新鲜。要知道他可是从亚瑟·柯克兰家里走出来的男孩，怎么可能会不碰点迷幻致命的东西呢？还小的时候，也就是大概还没成年的时候，亚瑟就教过阿尔怎么吸大麻和鸦丨片，那时候的阿尔弗雷德和现在一样，机警又叛逆，于是很快就明白过来那个人是在靠此手段来压制他渴望独立的想法。

亚瑟这人聪明了一辈子，也靠着这点聪明打赢了不少战争，但是却最终栽在了阿尔弗雷德手里。这恐怕是命运，也是惩罚。

十几岁的阿尔弗雷德很聪明地用干冰冒出的白烟代替了鸦丨片烟的烟雾，就那样蒙骗过了总是习惯于低估他的亚瑟。每次他们两个约好了一起吸鸦片的时候，都是亚瑟一个人昏昏欲睡地躺倒在摇椅里，嘴里从莎士比亚的诗句一直念叨到最近研发的战舰，而阿尔弗雷德则趁着对方意识模糊的时候缓步溜出房间，继续和那些在农田里认识的好友研究起如何提高殖民地种植物的产量。这样的骗局中也会发生一些意外。有时候亚瑟嗑得忘乎所以了，就会揪着阿尔不放，强迫对方和他接吻。阿尔心知肚明，在一片烟雾缭绕中，脑子不清醒的亚瑟一定是把他当成了戏剧中的某个角色——看他那副痴迷地捧着阿尔的头颅的样子，估计是把他当作施洗者约翰⑴了吧。

亚瑟·柯克兰这个人虽然偶尔疯狂，却有着足以掳走一个人灵魂的魅力。

阿尔弗雷德显然也感受过这一点。

然而，工作是最重要的；种植庄稼、发展工业、提高殖民地的经济是最重要的；这之后，独立出来也是最重要的。

——阿尔弗雷德鬼点子多，学什么都很快。没过几日，他就从伦敦的名媛小姐那里练就了娴熟的吻技。亚瑟再抓着他死活不放的时候，他便会把对方吻得七颠八倒才算数，那个时候亚瑟早就因为窒息和毒丨品的双重打击而昏迷过去，到第二天早晨都不会醒来。

想起他们过去那根本算不上日子的日子，阿尔弗雷德竟然笑了。不过这并不什么善意、带着缅怀之情的笑容，而是因为尴尬难堪，所以不得不遮掩自己的笑容。

在这个对亚瑟的短暂回忆结束后，阿尔弗雷德的头痛又发作了。

这绝不是像那个医生所述，是心理上的病魔，对此阿尔弗雷德有百分之百的自信。

他的头痛是因为几个月前曾经在菲律宾的半岛上被日军的枪杆敲了一下，因此才会直到现在都隐隐作痛。那一敲的确非常奇怪，虽然在当时痛得撕心裂肺，却没有留下任何的伤口，所以才导致那个医生无论怎么看，都不认为阿尔受到过外伤。

这样没有伤口的伤，竟然就在接下来的几个多月里一直折磨他。

在战事繁忙期间，任是谁都会把自己身上的伤忘得精光，全身投入到祖国的危机之中；别说是头痛了，就算是被截肢了的老人也会每天端详着报纸，恨不得那个能扛枪打仗、扭转战局的人是自己——阿尔也同样。他和罗斯福总统或是各位将军们谈话的时候，都从未想起过自己那没有任何痕迹的伤口，当他被派遣到世界各地增援同盟国的时候，也从未有过任何身体问题，但是一旦入了夜，亦或是说一旦他有机会坐下来，那么那剧烈的头痛就像是要他的命一般，缠在他头颅的每一个缝隙中，吞噬着他的骨架，按压着他的神经，几乎就如同一张企图杀死阿尔弗雷德的血盆大口。

除了吸毒的时候以外，这种痛根本就难以忍受。

现在他躺在沙发上，过去不合眼的四十八小时让他身心俱疲，但是那头痛即便是在他昏昏欲睡之际也不肯放过他。他缩在沙发里，全身上下燥热不安，每个毛孔都剧烈地出着汗，细胞像是有声音那样，毫不遮掩地在他的内脏里大声叫嚣着，企图喧宾夺主。他半睡不醒，即便是做梦的时候也能意识到自己身处梦境，从而更加增添了精神上的负担。在梦里，他依旧梦到了亚瑟和他翠绿色的眼睛，偶尔还有弗朗西斯和马修的出现；童年时期的激情和天真带着热烈的声音鼓动着他，亚瑟穿着西装、站得笔挺的背影也历历在目，但是他转过头时所露出的笑容却不再是笑容，而是一声紧蹙眉头的怒斥，像是日本军官张口时撕裂神经的一句“前进”，像是武士刀从刀鞘中划出时刺耳的摩擦，像是烈日炎炎下干涸的喉咙费力吞咽口水——这一切都不知为何，出现在亚瑟的面目上，出现在那个阿尔记忆中从不被侵入、从不被打扰的最安详的地方。

门铃响了，阿尔弗雷德被惊醒了。

那侵扰着他的声音还在从四面八方游向他的耳朵，像是吹向圣塔菲⑵的一阵风，从北边的科罗拉多河向东，缓缓地飘向南边，一直到碰见山壁后停止，在他的耳边盘旋，从未消失过。他于是呼出一口气，从沾满了汗液的黏腻的毯子中翻身出来，磕磕绊绊地走向了房门。

他开门，抬头，正对上亚瑟的脸。

——那还是他记忆中的英国人么？

亚瑟的脸一如既往的苍白，像是一张复印纸般，松松垮垮地镶在那身毫无剪裁、毫无心意的笔挺的西装里。然而这皮肤虽然白，阿尔却再也不能说他白得漂亮，因为亚瑟的脸上覆满了如星辰般繁多的炮弹的烟灰和炭笔的粉末，甚至还有伦敦城区肮脏的淤泥。阿尔不怀疑，像亚瑟这样骄傲的人肯定在出行前整理过仪表，但是那些战争所带来的挥之不去的尘埃烙印了太久，无论是哪里的圣水都不可能再清洗干净。除了差劲的脸色和布满污垢的容颜外，亚瑟的身体也瘦弱得如同一个衣服架子，而那身过宽的、特意买来的墨绿色大衣非但不能勾勒出他几个世纪前的尊贵，反倒让他变得如同一个街头卖报的叫花子，一个躲在地下室中只靠着昏暗的月光存活的碌碌无为的惨白灵魂。

地下室？——这个比喻让阿尔心里一揪。

亚瑟难道不就是在地下室里住了一年么！

“我气色很差么？”

兴许是他们互相对视的时间太久了，亚瑟终于忍不住这么问道。阿尔弗雷德轻轻点头，扯出一个勉强的、充满伤感的微笑：

“真的很差，亚瑟。我差点没认出来你。”

亚瑟干笑两声，把外衣脱下，阿尔顺手帮助他接过，心里掂量着那厚重的衣服是否已经要比亚瑟的骨头还重了。亚瑟似乎是没怎么在意阿尔弗雷德那处处都透露着怜悯和担忧的神色，而是提了提自己的领子，像是在自己家做客那样，随意地倒在阿尔弗雷德的扶手椅上。

趁着阿尔在给他泡茶的时间，他开始撑着脑袋滔滔不绝起来，脸上带着疲倦的笑意，内容全部都是关于最近的战争：

“你说的没错，阿尔，虽然我过的有点凄惨，但是伦敦的重建工作开展得很顺利，我也不得不经常出面协助市长先生。首先是解决食物的问题，最近一段时间的观察表明，粮票政策还不能取消……对了！前不久在中途岛的事情我听说了，真是漂亮的一战，堪称海上战争的转折点……”

阿尔把茶水给亚瑟端上来。不是他喝惯了的皇家红茶，而是普通的、不知从橱柜的哪个角落里翻找出来的茶包，闻味道像是柠檬茶，但谁也不能确定。

亚瑟像是太渴了，端起杯子就直接开始喝。他喝完一口后抹了抹嘴，打算继续说中途岛战役⑶的事情。他的计划是先夸赞一下美国最近打的胜仗，然后再计划接下来如何在北非对抗意大利⑷。

“你几时到的？”

阿尔也给自己泡了一杯所谓的柠檬茶，打断亚瑟道。

“下午一点多，在纽瓦克机场下的飞机。”

“没有专机？”

亚瑟笑了：

“别取笑我了，国内的飞机还轮不到为我启用。那些都是救人救命的英雄。”

提起飞机的时候，亚瑟的目光会不自觉地放空到远处去，仿佛在某个地方，日夜不停的嚎哭、永不间断的导弹、还有六点之后的灯火管制⑸，这一切布满剧烈火星的炽热回忆都存放在一个狭小的匣子里，只要是有人提起飞机和空战，亚瑟就会止不住地瞥见它们。

那个时候，亚瑟的眼睛不是茂盛、昂扬的绿色，而是沾染上了金色的流光和猩红的血滴。

阿尔默默盯着这样的亚瑟，头痛得更加厉害。

“我们刚才谈到哪里了？”

亚瑟回过神来，问阿尔道。

虽然说是谈话，但几乎只有亚瑟一个人在讲话罢了。阿尔下意识地捂着自己头痛欲裂的脑壳，望着亚瑟手里紧攥的公文包，又想起他刚才断断续续的关于战争的讲话，突然意识到这个男人在战事最紧张的时候横跨大西洋，却并不是过来“履行承诺”的。他把五月份时两个人不愉快的短暂遭遇忘光了，而是依旧沉浸在他自己的那点卫国情怀之中。——不过这又何尝不是正确的、符合亚瑟个性的行为呢？这有何尝不是他最惹阿尔发笑、最惹阿尔着迷的地方呢？

“亚瑟，”阿尔突然问，“那天那个时候你说过的话，还记得么？”

“什么话？”

亚瑟恍惚地眨眨眼睛。

“把公文包给我吧，今天我们不谈国事。”

有那么几秒钟，亚瑟紧盯着阿尔，完全不说话。阿尔弗雷德暗自苦笑，想着即便过了这么多年，他已经是一个独挡一面的成年人了，却还是没能忘记亚瑟这个标志性的神情。

当阿尔还住在亚瑟家里的时候，他就是以胆大包天而出名的。有很多次，他因为嫌亚瑟那些过时的规矩而与他怄气，两个脾气倔强的人谁也不让谁。亚瑟的花园里种满了玫瑰，阿尔非要剪下来一支开得最好的送给仆人的女儿，那时候给下人送亚瑟先生最宝贵的东西实属于大不敬的行为，但是阿尔哪里管这些，拿起园丁的大剪刀就打算动手。这一幕正好被亚瑟撞上。那时候的亚瑟·柯克兰先生笔挺英俊，比阿尔弗雷德还要高半米左右，就那样怒目圆睁地瞪着调皮叛逆的男孩，威胁他说要是他敢剪下去，就在房间里关一个月禁闭。阿尔弗雷德看见亚瑟过来，把剪刀张开到最大，毫不客气、毫不惊慌地威胁回去，说要是亚瑟敢这么做，他就一剪刀把全部的红玫瑰都剪下来，让亚瑟自己重新再种。结果两人互相对骂、互相威胁，就那样僵持了半个钟头，亚瑟因为有公事在身，只好与阿尔弗雷德妥协，并叫他把那株玫瑰剪了后就再也不要进花园了。

当时的时候，亚瑟盯着阿尔的表情就是现在这样的：似乎是携带着长辈身上那股不可忤逆的气场，也似乎是下达了以“亲子关系”为条件的绝对命令，对任何一个依赖抚养人的小孩来说都是极不可能反抗的一个眼神，几乎就是将他们关系牢牢套住的一圈枷锁。但是阿尔弗雷德这孩子秉承着上天赐予的勇气和胆魄，愣是一次也没有害怕过亚瑟。导致他们之间出现的情况总是亚瑟干瞪着并不上心的阿尔，毫无半点长辈的威严。

现在当阿尔弗雷德提起那天件事时，亚瑟还是气急败坏、一副蒙羞的样子瞪着阿尔，却连对方一点的退让和畏惧也收不到。

“现在已经是这时候了，还不谈国事，”亚瑟低声喃喃道，似乎是强烈地责备阿尔，也似乎早就自己先退后了一步，“你真是被宠坏了，满脑子这种歪门邪道，以为世界的战火波及不到你身上……”

“世界？”想起这个世界如今丑陋不堪、无药可救的模样，阿尔几乎是绝望地笑了，“你看这是什么？有了这东西，什么破事都波及不到我身上。”

阿尔手上拿的是一卷大麻烟。才刚进门的时候，亚瑟就在窗台上瞥到了这个显眼的烟盒，并在房间弥留的味道中捕捉到了熟悉的气息，但他选择什么也没有说，因为他以为阿尔和他一样，一直以来就有毒瘾，殊不知他是最近才染上的。

“亏我还以为你是什么世界英雄。”

亚瑟嗤笑，然而手上却接过了阿尔递给他的烟，没有抽。

“我更擅长解决会喷火球的怪物，太空来的独眼外星人，或者是喝了药而变得巨大的猫咪。”

亚瑟被阿尔的自嘲逗笑了：

“你还是小鬼一个。”

“不，”阿尔弗雷德掏出打火机，怂恿着亚瑟将烟叼在嘴里，但是亚瑟不为所动，阿尔则给自己先点上一支，“我当够了大人，现在想变回小鬼，难道不可以么？”

亚瑟听着他这番话，在内心里嘲笑着阿尔这孩子骨子里的天真和任性。无论是他和他吵架的时候，还是他举起枪和他挑明敌对关系时，在亚瑟眼里，那孩子依旧还是个孩子。亚瑟叹了口气，苦笑着，像是一个拗不过顽童的祥和的哥哥，却也像是一个真真正正的失败者：

“阿尔弗雷德，我的确感谢你对同盟国的付出，多亏了你的加入，让我看到了打胜仗的希望……”

阿尔打断亚瑟，语气极为轻佻、蔑视：

“所以？”

“所以你若是能拯救这个世界，什么对我来说都不重要。”

“包括？”

阿尔不怀好意地继续问道，手里还抓着那根为亚瑟准备的大麻烟。

亚瑟扬起嘴角，低头将阿尔手指间的烟用牙齿咬下，绿色的眼睛吊看着他。挥之不去的灰色尘埃弥散在那副红肿松垮的眼袋附近，苍白皮肤下脆弱到几乎破裂的血管也颤抖地跳动着，但是那双翠绿得不真实的瞳孔没有受到一点侵染，还是那么明亮灵动，像是阿尔心头上一块可望不可即的宝藏，闪着幽光。

亚瑟用力咬住大麻烟，从阿尔另一只手上的打火机中借了火，然后深吸一口，渐渐地将自己日渐削瘦的身体陷入了柔软的扶手椅里：

“……包括肉体。包括尊严。”

包括一切。

若是你这个小鬼能够以此为干劲的话，我便并不在乎。

即便拥有着这样动机的你是肮脏的，即便纵容你随意摘取的我也是肮脏的，即便这个我所希望守护、希望拯救的世界也肮脏到了无药可救的地步，但是我似乎已经习惯了，在这片肮脏里寻找甜腻而虚幻的满足感。

亚瑟捧着阿尔的脸，看着他像矫捷的豹子般，一步步地溜到自己的身上，缓慢地弓起背脊，灵活浮动的手指毫不拖沓地解开他灰色衬衫的扣子。亚瑟觉得那手法不像是情人，而更像是将冰冷和精确都发挥到极致的手术医师。  
“这之后，别忘了，第一步要解放法国……”  
亚瑟凭借着最后一丝理智，像是安慰自己般，向阿尔提出这场交换的条件。  
“……了解，”阿尔过长的刘海挡住了他的眼睛，但是他手上的动作却顺畅到从未停下过，先是解开扣子，然后是贪婪地抚摸亚瑟并没有什么脂肪的大腿，“在这之前，不过，你得先让我干爽……”  
大麻开始起效果了。亚瑟半眯起眼睛，抓着阿尔蓬松而潮湿的金发，像是已经进入到做爱状态那样，嘴里流露出意味不明的哼哈声：  
“奇怪的家伙……这副身体……根本不好看了……”  
“的确，”阿尔摘下眼镜，痴迷地吸允着亚瑟干燥苍白的腰际，不可避免地察觉到那羸弱的腹部上大大小小的伤口和弹孔，还有一颗萎缩下去的可怜的胃部，干扁得像是很久没有正常吃过一顿饭了，“……对我来说却美极了，亚瑟。丰腴代表着富裕，也就代表着毫无想象空间的可能，而贫瘠，贫瘠则可以代表许多东西，许多余下的空间……贫瘠让人想起生的希望，想起死的可能，想起人类本就该轰轰烈烈、前赴后继的命运。”  
阿尔仔细而虔诚地摩挲着亚瑟肋骨上的一条刀疤，想起多少个礼拜前，某个好莱坞的影星躺倒在他的身下时，那个相同的地方却是雪白而柔软的乳房，像是世间最高贵无暇的一块白玉般精雕细琢，散发着甜腻醉人的香气。然而，要是让阿尔来评价的话，整个好莱坞中所有年轻健康的肉体也不如这肋骨上的一条刀疤有价值。当世人为了娱乐和物质而选择了一个虚伪的标准值，并将自己的身份、认知和自由都框死在“贪婪”与“私欲”中时，这条正气凛然、英勇无畏、为了国家而献身的刀疤使生命本该宏大的意义重新得到了展现。即便亚瑟的身体瘦弱了下来，即便他的脸不再那么健康体面了，可在战争中提炼出来的傲人的气魄却以一种横扫四方的架势支撑着他的骨架，将这个羸弱灰黑的他变得无比恢弘庞大，如同一个降临在阿尔弗雷德眼前的神。  
“……with a love that was more than love……”  
“哼，爱伦坡……我不喜欢⑹……慢……啊！”  
同一时间，亚瑟长久没有经历过挑逗与爱欲的身体像是受惊的野猫般一个劲地躲闪着过于炽热猛烈的吸允和舔弄，但是他的双肩却被阿尔弗雷德执著的手掌死死地按在椅子里，任凭哪里也无法逃脱。亚瑟这样平白的挣扎几下后就再也没有了力气，持久的饥饿感和疲惫早已摧残了那副曾经倔强的身体。他于是在大麻带来的窒息气味中渐渐晕厥了过去，直到阿尔弗雷德不知何时扒掉了他的裤子，使他的下半身突然暴露在空气中。  
亚瑟反射性地阻挠阿尔，但是对方抓住他乱动的手，然后仔细端详了一会儿那个他近乎忘记模样的地方，也是那个让亚瑟一想到就羞愧不止、面红耳赤的地方。  
“……不要……看……”  
亚瑟眯起眼睛，即便是毒品的幻觉也不能制止他意识到此时的场景堪称羞耻至极。然而阿尔却已经在观察中发现了，除了羞愧外，亚瑟还在极力隐藏的那个不想让阿尔知道的秘密：  
“原来，在来之前你已经做好准备了啊？你果然没忘记那个约定呢……”  
“不、才不……”  
亚瑟反驳，但是阿尔当作没听见：  
“或者说你根本就很期待？”  
“都说了不是啊……”  
亚瑟将自己绯红的脸颊使劲埋在扶手椅的靠垫里。远处，他特意整理的好的公文包躺在遥不可及的地板上，在午后的阳光照耀下愈发弥散着虚幻的光圈。  
“嗯哼，我真是有个‘令人烦恼’的哥哥呢，”阿尔弗雷德伸出一根手指，摸索着捅进了那个被亚瑟特意清洗过的后穴，并随后很快就沉浸在了不同寻常的灼热之中，那里真像要把阿尔的心脏都烤融化了般滚烫，“别人家的哥哥，应该都没有你这么‘放荡’吧？”  
“嗯……说什么呢……”  
亚瑟咬着自己的手指，艰难发声。他得承认，他的肉体的确没有看起来那么痛苦，因为这一根手指对他已经开发过的后穴来说实在算不上什么特别庞大的挑战。然而，要说阿尔言语上的羞辱，亚瑟也是处于半认同的状态——毕竟他的确，从某个角度来说，经常背叛阿尔。  
但是这一切都不对——他从来、从来就没有属于过谁！  
“上一个进去的人是谁？”  
阿尔看破了亚瑟故意装出来的贞洁，毫不犹豫地将手指增添到三根。  
“知道这个……有什么用……”  
很明显的，亚瑟也承认了他的私生活混乱，而且预感到了阿尔弗雷德那故意要让他难堪的恶作剧心态。实际上，阿尔和亚瑟都不是有洁癖的人，他们对互相之间的私生活从不干涉，甚至于说，几乎到了漠不关心的地步。只有在阿尔打算捉弄一下亚瑟的时候，他才会提起这些花花草草的事情，为得不过是让亚瑟感到作为一个“放荡者”的羞耻。  
“是弗朗西斯么？是在纳粹占领巴黎之后么？”  
“不……”  
亚瑟的确去看望过弗朗西斯，但两人那次并没有做爱。  
想起路德维希和他哥哥踩在凯旋门上的场景，亚瑟还是克制不住心痛到窒息。即便他嘴上有多么厌恶法国，但是巴黎、马赛、圣米歇尔山，法国的哪里不是他的第二个故乡？他对于那片土地和那个家伙的熟悉就如同对自己一样，甚至于说，他连他们是何时遇见、又一起度过了多少生日这类事都已经不记得了……太久了，他和弗朗西斯的交情实在是太久了，久到阿尔弗雷德这个年轻的小鬼根本连概念也感受不到。他天真地以为他们做爱一定会有一个原因，他以为他们总是处于一方安慰一方、一方打压一方、一方与另一方合作这类世俗的、可以理解的关系里，但是他们之间到底发生了什么、又是为什么发生，这些问题的回答早就上升到了谁也理解不了的程度。真的就像是那个俗套的老夫老妻的比喻——不是美感，不是激情，不是欲望，不是任何被歌颂为爱情要素的东西维希着他们，但是他们之间的关系却比任何年轻人间的天雷勾动地火都要长命百倍、难以割舍。  
“你还是非常爱他？”  
阿尔不经意地问道，手指抽插的速度毫不留情地加快。  
亚瑟不屑地啧了一声，挺腰配合起阿尔的抽动，但是正当他以为一切都是和谐的时候，阿尔弗雷德抓住亚瑟的下巴，突然扇了他一巴掌。这措不及防的一巴掌让亚瑟清醒过来，怒瞪着阿尔，一时间连话都不知道怎么开口。  
“我问你话，回答我！”  
阿尔的语调染上了不同寻常的怒意。  
“阿尔弗雷德，你他妈在干什么？”  
“你让我干，不会就是为了让我帮你解放法国吧？”  
“不单单是法国，还有同盟国——”  
亚瑟的话没完，阿尔又扇了他一巴掌。这下的确是下了狠手，亚瑟生理性的泪水都差点被逼出来：  
“你他妈犯什么毛病！”  
“亚瑟，所以说，你和我上床，就是为了把我当枪使？”  
亚瑟愣了一刻，像是解脱般放声大笑起来，脸上辛辣的痛感依旧存在着：  
“难道不是么？你以为呢？我们不是一个愿打一个愿挨么？”  
阿尔听到他这话，也冷笑道：  
“真没想到，‘世界’对你来说是这么重要的存在。——不，确切来说，应该是法国。”  
“开始嫉妒了？在你这家伙还没出生之前，我就和法国认识了，那时候你怎么没有嫉妒？”  
亚瑟眯起眼睛挑衅般哼笑道。这个时候，他们两个无论是谁的语气都已经因为熊熊燃烧的怒火而变得扭曲尖厉起来，就连互相之间争论的话题也早就从最开始的国事变成了私人恩怨和隐藏的妒火，全然失去了逻辑和道理。  
“闭嘴！”  
阿尔弗雷德似乎是被亚瑟戳到了什么决不能触碰到地方，于是他把亚瑟纤瘦的双腿高举起来，然后毫不留情地敞开到最大，并掏出自己的阳具，打算就这样插进去。润滑剂和安全套都在触手可及的茶几的底层，是阿尔弗雷德前一天就买好的，但是他现在已经不打算使用了。  
亚瑟没有反抗，躺在椅子里任凭阿尔摆弄他的身体。直到阿尔打算进去之前，亚瑟才猛地提醒道：  
“……记得说话算数。”  
“自然的了，你这个小妓女！”  
阿尔冷哼道，不带一点柔情和温存地进入了亚瑟那即便别扩张了后还是显得很脆弱狭窄的后穴。亚瑟没有别过脸躲避这一刻，而是就那样低垂着双眼，似乎是目睹了阿尔将阳具插入他身体的全部过程。但是那双绿色的眼睛是否还有聚焦，那就不得而知了。  
起初，亚瑟被阿尔的一通乱撞搞得差点干呕起来。他也说不清这是因为身体本来就全带着伤口，还是太久没有吃过一顿饱饭的原因。他像是无助的、在海上漂泊的残破的船只，借着夕阳的余晖寻找温暖的避风港，却最终被身下那毫无怜悯、凶猛无情的大海给整个吞噬了。  
亚瑟摇摇晃晃地跟随着阿尔的摆动而摆动，嘴里发出由于痛苦造成的毫不掩饰的叫喊和呻吟，听起来并不妩媚，而是充满着真真切切、直达人心口的悲怆与疼痛。  
阿尔清楚地知道自己身下这具身体是处于一种怎么样的状况中。那几乎就是他这辈子所见过的最羸弱、最弱不禁风的一具：没有血气，没有精神，没有脂肪，也没有安全感，仿佛就是从布满尸体与恶鬼的地狱中走上来的活死人，也仿佛是从鲜血四溅的沙场上侥幸逃脱的、失去灵魂的老兵。但是这些描述并不全对——亚瑟的身体里还蕴藏着什么亘古不变的东西，永远像是黑夜里唯一的一颗星星，指引着阿尔奉献出他的全部去夺得。  
——那具苍白无力的身体明明快要支离破碎了，那不再鲜红的嘴唇明明已经被咬得流出血来了，可是阿尔依旧不能放过神秘璀璨的绿色双眸，还有那其中闪亮着的倔强、信仰、坚持、以及从不退步的气概。从某种方面讲，亚瑟的魅力像是受了上天的眷顾般独一无二、无法解读，阿尔只能把对方当作缪斯般给予灵感的女神，却一次不能将他贬低成下贱的妓女。即便亚瑟所做的正是张开双腿的下流之事，可是那其中饱含着的、唯独阿尔能感受到的“忠贞”却是真真切切、容不得一丝一毫侮辱的。  
阿尔嘴上将对方叫做妓女、荡妇，心里却明白得很，亚瑟·柯克兰如果受了普通道德准则的约束，那么那个人就不再是他了；而如果把亚瑟按照普通的道德标准衡量，那么他的魅力和引人之处也就全部没有了。  
“说起来，真是可笑，就连站街的妓女也比你更让我钦佩，”阿尔弗雷德的腰部狠狠地撞击着亚瑟的大腿，这样剧烈的性爱几乎要让他燃光了所有大麻带来的兴奋和幻想，“她们起码是为了某个东西挨操：面包、衣服、公寓、房租……她们贱卖自己的理由是为了活下去，而不是为了欺骗别人，更不是为了欺骗自己。你呢，亚瑟？你为了什么挨操？国家、世界、还是信仰？还是说你是个荡妇，只为了根本不成立的谎言就张开大腿？”  
亚瑟用胳膊挡着自己的双眼，大张着嘴，任由津液顺着他的嘴角滑向肩膀，大麻烟也已经被他丢到了不知道哪里。但是看那个几乎失去意识的模样，恐怕是早已沉浸在了香气带来的幻想中无法自拔。  
无可避免地，他听到了阿尔对他毫不留情的质问和讥讽。但是在用胳膊按压出的一片漆黑中，他所想的又是另外一回事了：他远在欧洲的大不列颠岛国、他饱经沧桑却依旧迷人的伦敦、这个战火纷飞、荒诞无情的世界。这是实实在在的两个世界：一个世界里，他在自己养大的孩子身下承欢，一边孑然痛苦，一边沉浸在巫山云雨中；另一个世界冰冷而现实，充斥着孩童的嘶吼与无情的导弹，充斥着血肉模糊的尸体和毁天灭地的悲凉，从未从他的脑海里离开一秒。  
可笑！可笑！  
现在这个趴在他身上发泄肉欲的人是多么的冷酷、自私，把国事和人类的生命放在一边，单纯地为肉体的欲望才选择战斗！他的眼里，一定从没有出现过那冷酷的第二个世界吧！他经历过什么？一次和英国敌对的独立战争，一次南北战争，几次和墨西哥与西班牙的交火，还有什么呢？他这样无知自大、不了解民族仇恨的人，哪里来的资格嘲笑欧洲、嘲笑英国呢？  
啊，他亚瑟·柯克兰怎么会培养出来这样的家伙！他年轻力壮，却不用在正义上；他聪明机敏，却不想去打仗——波兰被攻破了，美国没有动静；巴黎沦陷了，美国没有动静；希特勒挥舞着爪牙，犹太人被成堆地焚烧，美国没有动静；伦敦在废墟和轰炸中迎来新年，美国没有动静；直到珍珠岛也没了，美国才终于停下那无聊的“中立与否”的辩论会！虚伪！可恶！  
——可是即便是这样的阿尔弗雷德，却依旧成为了亚瑟唯一的依靠。  
纵观他目光所及的欧罗巴大陆，法国被占领了，北欧没有了，东欧没有了，奥地利和匈牙利没有了，西班牙被纳粹控制了，德国和意大利早已结盟——只剩下他了！只剩下他蜷缩在一座孤岛上，等着德军养精蓄锐后再来攻打！一年前，伦敦因为希特勒的一时轻敌而死里逃生、险些沦陷，现在好不容易等到了美国的加盟，亚瑟几乎像是抓住了跌落悬崖前的最后一根绳子。这根绳子虽然在别人看来极不可靠，就连他自己也半信半疑，可是却无比温暖、无比柔和、无比让他喜爱——无论是在现实，还是亚瑟远古时期的记忆里。  
即便现在这个阿尔弗雷德冷酷、自私、对战事不感兴趣，只一心把亚瑟当做出卖身体的妓女看待，但是在亚瑟的内心里，因为他看着他长大，因为他曾经发誓过要好好抚养他，于是心软如他便不可能对阿尔产生什么太过于强烈的恨意，甚至就连脱离那人施加于他的影响也做不到。  
阿尔的身体是热的么？是的！对于亚瑟来说，阿尔的身体永远炽热而温暖，这和他吐出的言语以及做出的行为都毫无瓜葛，因为这温度从几百年前就携带着。阿尔的吻是令人流泪的么？是的！因为这唇齿相碰中有着花园里数百株玫瑰花的香气——那玫瑰花，阿尔这傻孩子永远也不会知道，亚瑟全是种给他的。阿尔的存在是好的么？当然是的！对于亚瑟来说，他从没后悔过收养阿尔，甚至直到现在这个时刻，他们的信仰和理念完全背道而驰了，他也无法忍受阿尔背弃他而去——从某种方面来说，他自己不正是不如一个妓女么？  
不知在混乱的思维中，是哪个想法刺激了亚瑟，他无助地张口，从干涸的嗓子里开始挤出支离破碎的字眼。  
“世界、阿尔……世界真的很糟糕……”亚瑟哭了，湿黏的胳膊下，他的睫毛一根黏着一根，胡乱地贴在下眼睑上，眼皮之间微微露出一抹晃动湿润的绿色，“……我害怕这个世界……我害怕德国、害怕……你……不帮我……”  
阿尔没说话，继续激烈地挺动。他发现在正是在这刻，他的头痛开始愈发厉害。  
“伦敦的轰炸实在是太可怕了、太可怕了……我的首都，差点就消失了……人们都躲在地道里、躲在下水道、躲在你想象不到的肮脏的地方，没有食物，没有水，全是离别和尸体：死了四万人，伤了九万人！……比黑死病、不、比任何时候都要可怕！”  
“……要不是你和马修⑺还有其他同盟国的帮助，我兴许会败在那里，像法国一样败给德国……啊！说到弗朗西斯，他实在是太……他、巴黎……”  
亚瑟哽咽住了，只得悲鸣。他想起了雨果，想起了《悲惨世界》，想起了路易十六和罗伯斯庇尔⑻，想起了巴黎这座城市曾经发生过那么多刻骨铭心、血流成河、无法再复演的coup d’etat⑼。法国大革命的时候，英国派军努力阻挠却没有抑制住法国人渴望推翻王权的狂热⑽，然而那么疯狂的他们却最终败给了一支以闪电速度⑾集合起来的纳粹德军。亚瑟躲过德军的看守去探望他时，弗朗西斯一句话也不说，从始至终也不抬头，像是垮掉一样，只盯着广场喷泉里不再流动的一潭水发呆，那头让亚瑟羡慕的长发变得如同濒死的马驹般枯燥黯淡地贴在头皮上——他在看什么？巴黎城的倒影？法兰西的倒影？他自己那即将消失的倒影？  
“亚瑟……放松，”阿尔将自己深埋进亚瑟的体内，手轻轻地捋顺亚瑟沾满汗液的发丝，他的表情无可抑制地温和了下来，最终却撇下嘴，一方面是见不得亚瑟哭泣的模样，一方面是无法抑制住撕心裂肺的头痛，“这就是战争，亚瑟，这就是战争……情怀、道德、信仰、对错、自由，这些东西挑起战争，这些东西成为我们攻打他们、他们攻打我们的理由，但是当炮弹砸下去的时候，当人类屠杀人类的时候，这些理由便不是理由了，而是借口，人类释放邪恶欲望的借口——”  
“阿尔、阿尔……”  
亚瑟微微张开嘴，无助地叫着。从阿尔弗雷德嘴里听到这样的话实在是太让他惊讶了。他猛然知道自己曾经想错了什么，可是又不知道该怎么回应。  
“别求我为你打仗，亚瑟，”阿尔弯下背脊，轻柔地吻住亚瑟的额头，将那其中的咸味、苦味、酸味、一切的悲伤和痛苦都一并吸允走，“我是对的，战争只会将我们最差的一面暴露出来。”  
“……阿尔，啊！”  
是那个地方了。那个足以让一阵接一阵的电流滑过亚瑟，将他的理智和信仰都击溃得粉碎的地方。  
“亚瑟，对不起了，这场仗我会打，但不是为了你……”  
阿尔扶住亚瑟的阴茎，企图帮助他攀上高潮，几乎就是在阿尔握着他的那一刻，亚瑟哽咽一声，随后大喘着迎来了高潮，完全没有预谋的精液挥洒出来，喷溅在了阿尔弗雷德的衬衣和他自己干瘦的小腹上。  
高潮过后的亚瑟半句话也说不出来，只能一个劲地喘气，眼睛迷离地紧闭着，好像是害怕睁眼后会迎来的白光。他仿佛预料到，黑暗中全身颤抖着迎来的高潮是平生最温暖、最安逸的，与之相比，这个地球上任何灿烂的阳光都异常邪恶丑陋。  
阿尔遏制住自己近乎吞噬理性的头痛，将阴茎从亚瑟瘫软的身体里抽出来。亚瑟惊讶地感受到那滚烫炽热的异物竟然退出了，睁开眼睛，看到阿尔一边自己撸动着阴茎，一边叼着亚瑟扔下的那根大麻烟抽了起来。  
不射进来？  
亚瑟惊疑地想着。阿尔半眯着眼睛，像是没有注意到亚瑟那样，痛苦地蹙眉。亚瑟发现阿尔非但不像是要射精了，反而是逐渐失去了力气，瘫软下去。过了半晌，阿尔终于忍不住开始抓自己的头发，像是疯了的野兽般低吼着，嘴里的烟也随之掉在地上。这根烟被他抽得只剩下一支不足两厘米的烟头了。  
“怎、怎么了？”亚瑟惊慌失措地凑过去，察觉到对方是头痛后，就用手掌覆上阿尔的额头，察觉到那里冰凉得并不像是发烧，“冷静点……”  
阿尔咒骂了几个脏字，就颤抖地指向了烟盒，叫亚瑟再给他拿几支烟过来。  
“快、快……”  
然而亚瑟没有企图去拿烟。

这个拒绝的举动惹恼了阿尔，他撇开亚瑟的肩膀，想要去够那盒摆在桌子上的烟盒，但是无奈头痛欲裂，他没做几个动作，就抱着脑袋在沙发上开始打滚，边打滚还边叫嚷着，像是彻底疯掉了般。  
“阿尔、阿尔……”  
亚瑟叫着他的名字，可是却因为畏惧不敢碰他。  
阿尔弗雷德极其渴望得到那盒大麻烟，为此，他几乎愿意杀人、愿意放弃生命，只要是这钻心的头痛能治好。就在亚瑟射精的那一时段，他本以为头痛的余韵已经过去了，但是谁知道还没有过去几分钟，痛感就以加剧的方式再次猛烈地袭来，其阵势像是要把阿尔在这里置于死地。  
“阿尔，你疼了多久了？我来之前就开始了么？”  
意识到事态的严重，亚瑟匆匆忙忙地从衣帽间里找出自己的风衣披在阿尔和他的身上，将对方用力地揽进沙发里，阻止他去碰那盒桌子上的烟。他肯定，只要是碰到毒品，阿尔的头痛便会愈演愈烈。  
“……这些东西不管用的，相信我！”  
“你、你少管我！”  
阿尔愤恨地企图扑出亚瑟的怀抱，像是一只到处乱挥爪子的猎豹。  
“多久了？你靠着这个缓解痛苦有多久了？”  
阿尔不答话，而是抱头喊叫着，一个劲地想要去抽烟。但是亚瑟早就把打火机踢到了房间的角落。要换做是平时，这样的狂躁的阿尔有可能为了抽烟而把亚瑟打晕过去，但是他现在还不如一个女人更有力气。  
亚瑟瞥到墙壁架子上那几盒止痛片，又看阿尔的脑袋上并无外伤，便突然明白了很多。他费劲全力把阿尔四处乱晃的脑袋给摆正过来，然后凑过去吻了对方。阿尔起初并不配合，而是像头猛兽般撕咬着亚瑟的舌头和嘴唇，亚瑟倔强地忍住疼痛，柔和地与阿尔接吻，仔细地舔过他躁动不安的牙齿，让浓重的血液在他们两个的嘴唇之间流动，让他们两个都窒息到开始剧烈起伏胸口，却执意要让这一幕显得温柔平静。  
亚瑟舍身的努力大概是起了效果，阿尔脱离开亚瑟的嘴唇时，已经没有方才那么暴动不安了，却还是神志不清得很。  
“……跟我讲讲，为什么会痛？”  
一听这话，好不容易平静下来的阿尔弗雷德剧烈地摇头，然后猛地缩进亚瑟大衣里，像是在抽泣般抖动着肩膀，发出遇到梦魇时那种布满着畏惧的咿咿呀呀的声音。  
也正是那一刻，亚瑟想着，要是他可以读心就好了。  
要是这世界上人与人、国与国之间的距离没有这么遥远就好了。  
哪怕只是一刹那，只是这一件事情，要是亚瑟可以得知阿尔是为何痛苦，那样就好了。  
结果是他们两个各自待在两个玻璃房中，谁也无法触碰谁，谁也无法看清谁，即便肉体的距离已经亲密到了令人羞耻的地步，可是内心却正因如此而越来越远。亚瑟几乎听清了，有很多独自进行的思考和独自承担的痛苦掩埋在阿尔弗雷德的心里，而现在那家伙远远超出了他的想象，比任何时刻都更要成熟复杂、深知这个野蛮世界的本性——直到那一刻亚瑟才后悔莫及，原来他所想要的阿尔弗雷德从来都不是一个懂事、识时务的他，而永远是那个拿着剪刀与他互相拌嘴、勇敢天真的小孩子。  
当阿尔弗雷德的灵魂从孩子逐渐变形成大人的时候，他发现他的躯壳太小了——这世界的阴森和贪婪无法安详地存放在那孩子似的单纯、自由的身体里，而只能变成尖利的武器割伤他。  
“我当够了大人，现在想要变回小鬼——”  
“今天我们不谈国事——”  
“难道你把我当枪使么——”  
原来这个人的每一句话都隐藏着跨越时间的痛苦和无奈。原来在这个乱世中，因为战争和死亡而经受折磨、担惊受怕的，从来就不止亚瑟·柯克兰一个人！原来比起打仗、比起卫国，更多的人只想让一切都停止！  
“亚瑟……亚瑟……”  
阿尔将头埋在膝盖中，小声地低喃。亚瑟几乎能捕捉到那句无形的、无声的字句——永远无法从阿尔弗雷德嘴里说出的“帮我”。  
有一刹那，阿尔像是在他的梦魇中受了什么惊吓，开始毫无意识地吐出模糊不清的词语，有些是颤抖的英文，有些是日语，有些是塔加洛语⑿。无论是什么语言，他几乎总在重复几个词语：“水”，“别开枪”，“求你了”……  
亚瑟抱着阿尔的脑袋，像幼时那样轻拍着他的背部。这一招竟然起到了效果，而阿尔似乎也不再抽搐得那么厉害了，逐渐陷入了半迷糊的状态中。  
“还是不愿意告诉我么？”  
亚瑟故意让自己的语气里染上温柔的笑意。阿尔抖了抖肩膀，声音从大衣里闷闷地流露出来：  
“亚瑟……还是不知道的好……”  
“这么说，你已经知道是什么在困扰你了？”  
“……正因如此，才不想让你知道。你已经承受够多的了。”  
亚瑟大致能感受到阿尔的苦衷，却又觉得自己好像是理解错了。他于是叹了口气，微笑着安抚道，只是神情极不自然：  
“这是战争期间，没有那一件事不是这么沉重的，没有哪一件事是不涉及死亡的。阿尔，正因如此，我们才战斗——”  
“并不是！”阿尔吼叫着，企图挣脱亚瑟放在他肩膀上的手，他的声音好像穿破了灵魂般嘶声力竭，“我战斗，是因为迫不得已——仅此而已！要是德国不来拦截我们的船，要是日本不偷袭珍珠港⒀，要是……要是那些事情没有发生，我才不会去打仗！为了谁？为了什么？无论是为了什么，战争都不过是徒增痛苦罢了！”  
“阿尔——”  
“我是想成为英雄，一个理想中的英雄，而不是一个要面对孤儿、屠杀、灾祸、折磨、饥饿、毒气室……所有这些东西的英雄！这样的英雄烂透了！”  
亚瑟说不出来话了。  
他突然放弃了。  
不是所有的问题都有答案；不是所有的痛苦和受难在最后都会迎来解脱。  
无论是亚瑟眼睛里挥之不去的德军战斗机还是阿尔弗雷德不可抑制的头痛，这些东西都不会消失；即便是战事结束的那天，它们也不可能就那样轻易地、廉价地退出，而是继续作为所谓的“历史”折磨着它们。  
“医生是不是说，你的头痛是因为压力过大？……他是不是在刻意回避你的病因？”  
阿尔轻轻地点了点头。  
——这样便清楚了。  
亚瑟想要理解的阿尔弗雷德，从一开始就已经理解了。  
他想要触碰、看清的伤口，从一开始就掩埋在他自己肋骨上的刀疤里。  
此时此刻，他们都站在这个地球上，享受着同一片战场，迎接着同一种炮弹，看到一样多的人被杀死，听到过一样多的孤儿在哭泣，也同样失去过一样多的城市和建筑、文化和珍宝——亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德，弗朗西斯，亦或是路德维希，还是任何一个人、一个国家。  
战争都是一样的。战争带来的痛苦也是一样的。  
不知道什么开始，楼下开始响起了整齐划一的步伐声，亚瑟眺望过去，发现是美国士兵正在强召各家各户的男人入伍，那大概是罗斯福在几年前法国沦陷时就建立好的法案⒁。  
他爬下沙发，把百叶窗合上，最后瞥了一眼街对面墙壁上贴着的海报。一个美国空军的士兵坐在一架飞机里，周遭的标语是这样的：  
You give us the "fire" We'll give'em hell⒂  
他摇了摇头，回到了阿尔弗雷德身边。  
房间里还有光。从合不严的窗叶间，透出一丝一缕的日光，宛如地狱的火焰般严严实实地覆在他们两个身上。  
希望之光黯淡了，但是从世界最底层升起的火星还在狂热地灼燃。  
亚瑟靠在阿尔弗雷德肩膀上，阿尔颤抖地裹着大衣。谁也不说话。  
仅仅是这一个下午，他们两个逃到无声的漆黑中互相慰藉，感受着那无法出口的谎言。直到不知何时，全部的漆黑被光芒打破，他们会再一次回到荒芜的世界中去，沾满鲜血，污染灵魂。  
亚瑟想起一首诗，是WB叶芝先生在1920年创作的⒃。一战之后有人给他读了那首诗后，他就再也没能忘记过：  
一切都四散了，中心难以维系，  
Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold;  
世上到处弥漫着一片混乱，  
Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world,  
血色迷糊的潮流奔腾汹涌，  
The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere  
到处把纯真的礼仪淹没其中；  
The ceremony of innocence is drowned;  
那些最好的人信心尽失，  
The best lack all conviction, while the worst  
那些最坏的则溢满了炽烈的狂热。  
Are full of passionate intensity

End

巴坦死亡行军：第二次世界大战中日本制造的虐待俘虏事件。  
[以上摘自百度百科 详情可自己搜索]

注解

⑴ 施洗者约翰是王尔德在1893年创作的戏剧《莎乐美》中的角色。剧中莎乐美对施洗者约翰怀有病态的爱，并认为对方被砍下的头颅即是最美丽的东西，因此经常捧着他的头颅示爱。  
⑵ 圣塔菲（Santa Fe）是美国新墨西哥州的一座城市。巴坦死亡行军的美籍俘虏很多都是来自于新墨西哥州。印第安裔作家Silko的作品《Ceremony》讲述的就是一位巴坦死亡行军的幸存者战后的故事。本文部分取材自她的作品。  
⑶ 著名的中途岛战役是在1942年六月初发生的美日海上战争，胜利方是美国，堪称同盟国海上战争的转折点。  
⑷ 1943年以英美为首的同盟国解放北非。在此之前，北非一直由意大利控制。这次同盟国的胜利主要依靠美国将军艾森豪威尔。  
⑸ 灯火管制（blackout）是1941年伦敦为了应对德国的空袭而出台的政策。到了天黑后每家每户必须拉紧窗帘，以防德国飞机根据室内灯火定位到伦敦城区的楼房，从而轰炸他们。  
⑹ “But we loved with a love that was more than love, I and my Annabel Lee”这句诗词摘取自爱伦坡的《Annabel Lee》。然而，作为一位在欧洲有极大影响力的美国作家，爱伦坡经常遭到著名作家，诸如叶芝和艾默生等人的诟病。他们称他为世俗和肤浅。  
⑺ 在不列颠之战（Battle of Britain）（也就是德军对伦敦的空袭）中，帮助英国最多的应该就是加拿大了。  
⑻ 法国大革命期间，路易十六被法国的第一批革命者吉伦特派砍头。而推翻了吉伦特派的就是由著名的革命家罗伯斯庇尔率领的雅各宾派。路易十六和罗伯斯庇尔都是法国大革命中标志性的人物。法国作家雨果的长篇小说《悲惨世界》中的角色就曾以罗伯斯庇尔为原型。  
⑼ coup d’etat 法语中推翻政权的意思。此词在之后广泛应用于英语的文学创作中。  
⑽ 在法国大革命期间，英国曾企图阻挠革命，并派军支持国王派，但最终遭到了美国政治家托马斯·派恩的反对。  
⑾ 闪电战（Blitz）是当初纳粹攻占十多个国家（包括法国、波兰、北欧）的军事策略，以速攻出名。  
⑿ 塔加洛语是现在菲律宾语的原型。  
⒀ 德国第一次激怒美国公众是因为用潜水艇拦截下了美国递交给英国的货物。而后日本偷袭珍珠港则是彻底地促使了美国对法西斯宣战。  
⒁ 美国平时的兵役制度并不是强制的，只有在战争期间才会出强制成年男性入伍。1939年左右，察觉到纳粹攻势的罗斯福总统下达了强制入伍的法令。  
⒂ 美国海报上的标语，鼓励民众们捐献物资。大致译为“若是你们给我们‘火’，我们就能带给他们地狱”。  
⒃ 血流成河的一战结束之后，爱尔兰诗人叶芝对文明世界下隐藏的野蛮表示唏嘘和厌恶，因此写了一首名为《The Second Coming》的诗表达了对这个冷酷野蛮世界的绝望。其中“Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold”这句话非常著名，被多次引用。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文属于我的另一篇同人文《永恒梦境》的番外。《永恒梦境》用的基本上也是二战到冷战时期的时间线，但是cp是独普和露普（分级R-18），最终是独普结尾，参照的是本家的设定。在《永恒梦境》中米英有比较多的戏份（作为路人而言），但是没有cp感。于是这篇同人就成了当时那没有过度展开的关系的延续。  
起初，我的构想是以二战时不同阵营的角度看待战争，现在已经写成了一个历史向大于爱情向的同人，我也不知道是怎么回事（笑）。总之别人给的文评都是说这种文风比较沉重，但是这也是没办法的啦，而且我也不知道为什么这两年对历史很感兴趣。虽然说想要把史实强加到APH上是很不现实的做法，也是不正确的，但我的本意其实是借助同人文来描写内心的感情并顺便传播一下和平的可贵。另外，对任何一个阵营的任何行为与态度我都仅代表个人发言。  
其实有想过写一篇极冬组的番外，但是没有仔细构思过。估计写起来会比以上两个都要虐还是算了吧（笑）。  
总之，希望世界和平。  
另外超级感谢阅读和评论！  
PS 叶芝的诗是我自己翻译的，如有不准确和不合适的地方还请指正。其他地方也可能有很多虫子，包括历史考据和错别字啥的，总之欢迎捉虫！


End file.
